Plus jamais loin de toi
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Je crois que el titre résume à lui seul le contenu de la fic (SanzôGoklu) One Shot


Auteur : Sephy 

Base : Gensoumaden Saiyuki

Genre : Déprime / POV

Couple(s) : Sanzô / Goku

Disclaimer : *cherche dans ses tiroirs* Argggggg !! Ils ont tous disparus !!!

Notes de l'auteur :

_Blabla_ : pensées des personnages

Plus jamais… 

Il fait nuit…

A pas de loup, je me faufile dans le couloir, gagnant ainsi la chambre qui t'a été désignée.

Silencieusement, je m'avance dans cette pièce que pas même une bougie éclaire.

Je suis là, mais tu ne me vois pas… 

Aujourd'hui, c'est la pleine lune.

Belle et resplendissante, elle éclipse les étoiles qui l'accompagnent dans sa quête éternelle, sa quête éternelle à la recherche de son soleil.

Seulement sait-elle qu'elle ne peut le retrouver qu'une seule fois par année ?

Je suis là, mais tu ne m'entends pas… 

Inconsciemment, je vais trouver refuge dans le coin le plus sombre de la chambre,  le seul endroit qui me permet de t'observer sans pour cela te déranger.

Dehors, il s'est mis à pleuvoir…

Je peux à présent entendre le bruit des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant une à une contre la vitre par laquelle ton regard se perd.

Tu ne bouges pas, tu ne réagis pas.

A croire que, pour toi, le monde s'est arrêté cette nuit-là…

_Je suis là, mais tu ne me vois pas…_

_Je suis là, mais tu ne m'entends pas…_

_Aies-je donc si peu d'importance à tes yeux ?_

*****

Il fait nuit…

Et je ne m'en étais même pas rendus compte…

D'un geste lent, j'efface la buée qui recouvre la vitre avant de reprendre la position qui a été mienne durant toute cette journée.

Je hais les jours comme celui-ci…

Tu es là, mais je ne te vois pas… 

Aujourd'hui, c'est la pleine lune.

Belle et resplendissante, elle poursuit, une fois encore, sa course interminable après le soleil.

Ne se rend-t-elle pas compte qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'atteindre, qu'elle ne pourra jamais rester à ses côtés ?

Tu es là, mais je ne t'entends pas… 

Inconsciemment, je me sens observer, sans pour autant que cela me dérange, me perturbe. Au contraire, je me sens en sécurité, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

Dehors, il s'est mis à pleuvoir…

Je peux à présent voir les gouttes s'écraser une à une sur cette fenêtre qui me fait face.

Je ne bouge pas, je ne réagis pas.

Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, je n'ai pas peur d'affronter cette pluie et mon passé…

_Tu es là, mais je ne te vois pas…_

_Tu es là, mais je ne t'entends pas…_

As-tu si peu d'importance à mes yeux ? 

*****

Minute après minute, le temps s'écoule…

Tour à tour lent…

Tour à tour rapide…

Il efface tout sur son passage, excepté ton chagrin.

Pourquoi ?

Je suis là, mais tu ne me vois pas… 

On dit que la vie n'est pas forcément juste,

Qu'elle est avant tout faite de souffrances, de douleurs aussi.

Mais n'ont-elles jamais de fin ?

Doit-on toujours être confronté à notre passé, à nos regrets ?

Je voudrais tant pouvoir effacer la peine qui fige tes traits…

Je suis là, mais tu ne m'entends pas… 

Quand je te regarde, mon cœur se fige, mon âme s'emballe…

Je voudrais tellement être à tes côtés en ce moment…

Mais accepterais-tu ma présence seulement ?

J'en doute fortement…

Aussi, je reste là, dans ce coin sombre de cette pièce, à te regarder te perdre dans tes souvenirs…

Je suis là, mais tu ne me vois pas… 

_Je suis là, mais tu ne m'entends pas…_

Aies-je donc si peu d'importance à tes yeux ? 

*****

Minute après minute, le temps s'écoule…

Tour à tour lent…

Tour à tour rapide…

Il efface tout sur son passage, excepté mon chagrin.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est ma pêché, la croix que je suis condamné à porter…

Tu es là, mais je ne te vois pas… 

La vie est avant tout faite de souffrances, de douleurs aussi.

On dit qu'ils ne prennent fin qu'une fois que l'on a trouvé la moitié qui nous correspond…

Sottises, que je dis !!!

Comme si rencontrer son âme sœur pouvait faire changer les choses !!!

Tu es là, mais je ne t'entends pas… 

Pourtant, en cet instant, mon cœur se fige, mon âme s'emballe…

Je ressens comme une présence bienveillante à mes côtés sans pouvoir définir si cette impression est réelle ou non.

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

J'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un me l'explique…

Et je reste là, assis sur cette appuie de fenêtre à regarder tristement la pluie tomber en me disant que, si je n'arrive pas à franchir le premier pas, cette présence, elle, le fera…

Tu es là, mais je ne te vois pas… 

_Tu es là, mais je ne t'entends pas…_

_As-tu si peu t'importance à mes yeux ?_

*****

Et la nuit défile…

Petit à petit, les étoiles disparaissent dans le ciel.

Et je suis toujours là…

Toujours là à te regarder, à t'observer, à guetter la moindre de tes réactions !!!

Mais tu ne bouges pas, tu ne réagis pas…

Pourquoi ?

_Tu ne me vois pas, mais tu sais que je suis là_

Mon cœur se saigne, mon âme se meurt…

Mais réagis, bon sang !!

Ne te laisse pas emporter par le passé, penses un peu à l'avenir !!

A notre avenir…

_Tu ne m'entends pas, mais tu sais que je te parle…_

Je ne te demande pas de me protéger, ni même de m'aimer,

Je veux juste te savoir présent, te savoir vivant,

Vivant et libre de penser sans aucun regrets…

Peux-tu le comprendre ?

Réponds-moi, s'il te plait ?

_Tu ne me vois pas, mais tu sais que je suis là…_

_Tu ne m'entends pas, mais tu sais que je te parle…_

_Aurais-je donc un peu d'importance à tes yeux ?_

*****

Et la nuit défile…

Petit à petit, les étoiles disparaissent dans le ciel.

Et je suis toujours là…

Toujours là à scruter le ciel, à m'apitoyer sur moi-même…

Je ne bouge pas, Je ne réagis pas…

A croire que le monde s'est arrêté pour moi cette nuit-là…

_Je ne te vois pas, mais je sais que tu es là_

Mon cœur se saigne, mon âme se meurt…

Je voudrais pouvoir y faire quelque chose mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je n'en trouve pas le courage, je ne trouve plus de raisons…

Mais peut-être que toi tu pourras m'en donner une ?

_Je ne t'entends pas, mais je sais que tu me parles…_

Je ne demande pas quelqu'un à protéger, ni quelqu'un à aimer,

Je voudrais juste avoir une nouvelle raison de lutter, une raison d'exister.

Crois-tu que cela soit possible ?

Vivre et être libre de penser sans avoir aucun regret…

_Je ne te vois pas, mais je sais que tu es là…_

_Je ne t'entends pas, mais je sais que tu me parles…_

_Aurais-tu un peu d'importance à mes yeux ?_

*****

Il suffirait d'un geste…

D'un simple geste de ta part pour que tout, entre nous, change.

_Je voudrais que tu me vois…_

Je ne te demande pas la lune, 

Juste d'être mon soleil.

Je ne te demande pas de mots,

Juste un sourire de temps en temps.

_J'aimerais que tu entendes ma voix…_

Laisses-moi être ta rédemption, tout simplement…

_J'aimerais que tu me vois…_

_J'aimerais que tu entendes ma voix…_

_J'aimerais ne plus jamais être loin de toi…_

*****

Je me dis qu'il suffirait peut-être d'un geste…

D'un simple geste de ma part, pour que tu concèdes à t'approcher de moi…

_Je voudrais te voir…_

Je ne te demande pas d'être mon soleil,

Juste d'éclairer mes nuits.

Je ne te demande pas de mots,

Juste une présence.

_Je voudrais t'entendre…_

Accepterais-tu de devenir ma rédemption ?

_Je voudrais te voir…_

_Je voudrais t'entendre…_

_Je voudrais que tu ne sois plus jamais loin de moi…_

*****

La lune se couche et le soleil se lève…

Il est grand temps que je parte à présent…

Silencieusement, je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre

_Je n'ai pas su me faire voir…_

_Je n'ai pas su me faire entendre…_

_J'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus loin de toi…_

*****

La lune disparaît, le soleil apparaît…

Et avec eux, cette impression de vide, toujours grandissant…

Tu t'en vas.

Je le sais, je le sens…

Si j'étais sûr qu'il me suffirait d'un simple geste pour te retenir !!!!

_Je n'ai pas pu te voir…_

_Je n'ai pas pu t'entendre…_

_J'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus loin de toi…_

*****

Ne pas avoir de regrets…

Ne pas avoir de chagrin…

Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher aujourd'hui, mais je recommencerais demain.

Demain et toutes les autres nuits, s'il le faut.

Toutes les autres nuits, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ouvre enfin les portes de son cœur…

_Je n'ai pas su me faire voir…_

_Je n'ai pas su me faire entendre…_

_Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je renonce à toi…_

*****

Malaise…

Douleur…

La peur que demain tu ne reviennes pas, 

La peur que demain, tu ne sois plus là.

Lentement, je me lève et me dirige vers cette silhouette se tenant dans l'ombre.

Elle ne m'entend pas, elle ne me voit pas.

Elle me croit toujours assis sur cette appuie de fenêtre à regarder la pluie tomber…

Avec hésitation, je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille avant de l'amener à moi.

Elle ne bouge pas, elle ne réagit pas si ce n'est que pour me murmurer ces quelques mots…

« Plus jamais loin de toi… »

**~ Owari ~**

Pas la peine de me dire que cette fic est zarb, je m'en étais rendue compte toute seule. A croire qu'il n'y a que des idées tordues qui me traverse l'esprit en ce moment…


End file.
